


Warring Hearts

by FiendMaz



Series: Oceans Will Part In This War Of Hearts [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Clary Fray, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Downworlders (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Parabatai Bond, Protective Magnus Bane, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: The Downworlder alliance and New York Institute launches an attack on Valentine. There are casualties and hurt everywhere but even in the most violent of moments, friendship, family and love can be seen and felt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Sorry for the late posting. It's been more than a month! As I mentioned in the last fic, I planned on writing this fic after New Year but alas, I got terribly sick for about two weeks. Then, of course, I re-wrote this thing way more times than I can count. So many scenes deleted... And finally, it is here!
> 
> Thank you to the following who have deemed many (or all) of my fics good enough to kudos: 5ammi90, Saloooha, Whitequeen1973, theskyisblue, rainbowcupcake, Youtubelover99, phanofmalec, come_on_ace, Smariko22, zinpan38, Junebuttercup, AoKaga, Annaelle, Ves27, TreesAndCheese, Tanya1206, sincerelyrosey, slytherdyther and many others (guests)!
> 
> Welcome to my new readers and thank you for the patience :)
> 
> PS. Hi to Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright and KuoriArashi! Thanks for the kudos and read. I'm a fan (ノ*゜▽゜*) <3
> 
> __  
> This series is set in the Shadowhunters (TV) world so some things aren't as it is in the book but those that aren't touched upon by the show yet are based on book canon as obtained through the Shadowhunters wikia. The rest are written with liberty.

_Dark clouds opened to the unrelenting pour of rain, its drops landed heavily. The noise alone was deafening and enough to awaken any person without the aid of being pelted solidly on the face. Slowly, carefully, black eyelashes thick enough to be lace fluttered open to reveal pools of gold and cherry lips parted to release a soft sigh._

_Magnus blinked once, twice, at the sky and noted the lack of any sort of ceiling in the living room he was sprawled on to protect him from the arms of Mother Nature. He lifted his head from the back of the couch and took in his surroundings with a lightness he only felt in dreams._

_The whole place was white save for a curious looking art installed into the wall by the far right. There were three huge frames made of alder wood and beneath the glass were interconnected zig zags. It had two endings, one at the top of the frame with a curious little marble, the other leading to the floor._

_As he looked on, the marble tipped and started its slow descent down the miniature roller coaster. He watched it, mesmerised, until his attention was caught by the cloudy scene being played by his far left. Instead of a wall, there was a disruption not unlike what could be seen when he used magic to see beyond solid walls._

_He watched with narrowed eyes at the sight of his own face looking out in wonder. His lips were moving and though there was no sound, he knew exactly what his words were. The words he had uttered at the beginning of this new era in his life. He could almost hear himself say the words._

“Who are _you_?”

_His eyes morphed into a different expression, one so unguarded it made Magnus want to destroy the image. He gritted his teeth and he swallowed. It wasn’t as if he was oblivious to it when it had happened but he had gotten lost in those hazel irises that seemed to so effortlessly capture his attention, his heart._

_Another sigh left his mouth, this time it was weary._

_Yet again, his projected face changed. He could easily remember his own emotions playing out. The moment he realised without a shadow of a doubt that the boy he had just met wasn’t another conquest to defeat in bed but one who would take him to wondrous heights or bring about his terrible downfall._

_His wet fingers played around with the air around the ghost of an old fashioned glass filled with amber liquid. The_ tap tap tap _his fingers had made against its clear façade whispered in his ear and the Brooklyn view beyond his balcony that night drifted before him._

_He snapped his attention back to the vision and his face turned stony at what he saw._

_How long had it been since Luke ended up on his couch bleeding from the bite of an Alpha? That day, he had thrown all senses out and reached for Alexander. His heart had pleaded, desperate to know, and his mind had rebelled viciously, unwilling to try._

_The power that flowed through him, the access he was given into the soul of one Alexander Gideon Lightwood had been unreal. His heart had soared and his mind had shut down._ There _was that boy so very young and fragile, caring and compassionate. A Lightwood enigma who was so strong yet so weak._

_Oh, he had fallen into a pit that day._

_It was that day he finally understood in his mind and heart that he had found a soul that was crying the same tune as his. For love, for care, for acceptance. To be seen, to be heard, to be understood. In their own ways, they had been neglected by the people they loved. The people who should have loved them back did not. The people around them saw not talented individuals but tools._

_They had to fight for what was theirs, what should easily have been handed over._

_One soul was lost and pure._

_The other was grounded and jaded._

_A delicate hand swiped at the cloudy scene and from slender fingers dangled a familiar chain and pendant. The ruby twinkled and the silver back sparkled as it rotated. “Love is fleeting.” Camille’s voice said in her factual tone. “Even more so when you’re immortal.”_

_Camille had been… She was roughed up by the times but underneath, he was convinced, she was a jewel. Throughout the decades they had stayed together, he saw glimpses of what she was before all the pain and ache. The young heart that had believed in love as much as he did. He knew she understood what he was looking for but she had… insisted to use that to her advantage instead of allowing him her heart._

_He still couldn’t understand. Perhaps he was as naïve as she always said he was. Though, he didn’t mind if he was. She made him a firm believer that love was something to not shy away from. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he became as much of a stone as she aspired to be after all._

_When Alexander had announced the proposal, the wedding, the marriage… He was hurt, of course. He had uttered Camille’s words dully to the ghost of his friend. He simply wanted to vent, to hurl out words in search for comfort and reassurance. He simply wanted to be told what to do._

_Usually, his friend wouldn’t be so accommodating. Death must have softened Ragnor._

_The necklace was laid into a golden antique box and the delicate hand put down the cover to close it. “You see what you want to see. You hear what you want to hear. You believe what you want to believe.” Blood red painted nails scratched the box to create deep marks and blood spilled. “It’s not the first time you hallucinated, Magnus.” Heavily made-up dark eyes floated before him, piercing. “Is it?”_

_She wasn’t only pertaining to Ragnor._

_He knew that._

Magnus opened his eyes to a dark afternoon, snow drifted into the loft through the open balcony doors. His lips were parted and when he blinked, he felt a touch of coldness drip down his cheek. He raised his hand and found it buried underneath something warm, solid.

A hum left him, exhausted and pleased in its tune.

He shifted his head to the side and nosed against soft damp black hair, melted snow twinkled atop the crown. His eyes closed briefly and he brushed his lips against the boy’s warm cheek. He peeked his half-lidded eyes at the darkening sky and time pressed at him, the feeling near physical.

Carefully, he extracted himself from where he lay, left a long body pillow in his wake for Alexander to snuggle with, and leant over to press a lingering kiss over plush lips. He smiled softly when the boy groaned and pressed closer to the pillow, brows furrowed.

Magnus lifted himself up and off then sauntered over to the balcony. A champagne glass popped into existence in his hand as he reclined on the patio chaise and he lifted it to his lips for a sip. Snow continued their downward fall in dizzying patterns into the opalescent glass and onto him. His body shuddered from the chill but he ignored it in order to keep his mind focused on the thoughts his dream had left him with.

He chuckled lightly.

Dream… It was his own self shoving doubts to the forefront of his mind and not a fantasy made up in sleep. He twirled the champagne glass around and watched as the liquid sloshed like fat waves inside the slender flute. He could envision himself as the gold bubbly; given air to breath and people to rattle him around. He would represent glitz and glamour yet be a trapped prisoner nonetheless.

In the far distance, a series of lightning lit up the night sky and their brightness glanced off of the flute. Magnus waved his free hand in the general direction of the opening to his loft and cast a silencing spell to block the outside noise from bothering Alexander’s slumbering peace. Loud claps of thunder exploded right after and he looked at his watch to check the time. He took another sip from his drink and stood up in one graceful move so he could lean on the railing of the balcony.

“I see you haven’t changed.”

Lightning and thunder continually livened up the atmosphere.

“What is it this time?”

Cat eyes flashed, luminous. “You should know.”

“Should I?” Another series of lightning and thunder started, this time closer in proximity. “You’re confused, old friend.”

Magnus twirled the champagne glass in between his fingers. “Do tell.”

“You always were terrible at balancing your love life and work.”

“Me –,” Magnus snorted. “ _You_ never even tried.”

“He will resent you if you don’t tell him about tonight.”

At that, Magnus turned around. His gaze went straight past his deceased friend to Alexander’s sleeping form. “When I do, he will still be unhappy with me.” His whisper, light as a feather, was swept away by the wind. “He has no say in the plans.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you are the mastermind behind your suffering love life.”

“Perhaps there was some merit to those accusations of my tendency to self-destruct.”

“There was never a question about it.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and finished the last of his drink. “By all means then, advise me. I’ve been doing as you say since you died, maybe I will again.” He flicked the glass away and it disappeared into thin air.

“You will. That’s what I’m here for.”

“Maybe I simply miss you, my dear cabbage.”

“Your Lightwood, he is the opposite of your coin, a leader to the Nephilim as you are the leader to the Downworlders in New York. I told you to do your job and you are and though it may pain you, you must let him do his.”

_“From the beginning, you saw what I was capable of.” Alexander’s hazel eyes pleaded. “You believed in me when my own mother didn’t. Don’t change now.”_

Magnus’ cat eyes glimmered sadly. “And I will let him.” He passed a hand through his face and for a moment, he looked every bit the centuries old warlock he was; beaten down by the years and world-weary. “As I have no right to stop him.”

_“Because we’re equals?” Magnus quipped._

_Alexander smiled, pleased. “Exactly,”_

 

*~*~*~*

 

Alexander was every bit the young Nephilim that he was asleep. His raven hair messily framed that porcelain aristocratic face that seemed to glow in low light. And with the royal blue blanket Magnus had tucked him under, his gorgeous looks were all the more obvious.

It was a pity how society constantly ignored people who were quiet, those who showed off silent strength and anchored everyone without fanfare. Everyone was so caught up with the noise that no one ever stopped to see the beauty before them.

If immortality was ever a gift, it was that Magnus was able to see many things that usually went unnoticed. And that was Alexander through and through. He wasn’t flashy like Isabelle or Jace. He wasn’t loud like Simon or aggressively feisty like Clary. He kept to the shadows until he was needed, until there was someone to protect, until he _had to_ for duty or responsibility.

This dear boy was a pink rose in the midst of red roses. Tragically rare yet more deadly in beauty – At least, that’s what he hoped. Alexander had been… wonderful so far and Magnus had much hope in the boy never disappointing him but immortality had many lessons. And to him, it was that he was always, _always_ , disappointed by everyone. He had one wish and many years to have it fulfilled. So many chances and equally as many people. But always disappointed.

He startled when the hand he had on Alexander’s cheek was tugged closer and he tilted his head down to see the boy using both hands to cradle his. The unconscious gesture rendered him outwardly frozen with his heart fluttering inside his chest. He bent down and used his free hand to brush the boy’s other cheek then laid a lingering kiss over soft lips. His heart gave a pang and melancholy swept over him.

He had been quite childish the day before; upset from hearing the parabatais reconfirm their mutual love though he knew better. It certainly had not helped that Maryse had chosen that rare vulnerable moment of his to hurl valid insults to his face. Not that he would give her the satisfaction of knowing he was affected or had believed a word she said.

Though, now he had time to reflect, he was feeling more bothered by Alexander’s outburst of protectiveness. There was no burst of warmth that came from it or wonderful elation at being considered above Maryse in Alexander’s heart. No, he couldn’t help but remember what Luke had told him about the Lightwood’s family situation as of late.

_“They have many faults but I can tell Alec still respects them as his parents. He may not love them anymore –,”_

There had been mention of lost love yet where was the respect Luke spoke of? Then again, Alexander _had_ just found out about his parents’ dark past. Betrayal would be a fresh bleeding wound in the boy’s heart and he knew for a fact that Alexander was prone to lashing out. Perhaps it was nothing he should concern himself about.

Magnus buried his chin in the curling damp hair tucked into the crook of his neck and inhaled the unique scent of the boy. He sincerely hoped it was nothing because the last thing he wanted was to be the catalyst for the rift between Alexander and his parents. Oh, but maybe he already was.

The hand that had been captured by strong gentles ones was still lain on a soft heated cheek when Alexander nuzzled into it and started to mumble incoherently to the palm. A giggle left Magnus’ lips from the sensation that effectively cut through his depressing musings.

“Wha’ time s’it?”

Magnus chuckled and pulled away to have a better look at the groggy, yawning mess of a newly waken Alexander Lightwood. The boy was blinking his baby hazels drowsily and when their gazes met, the captivating eyes cleared out the cloud of dreams and, abruptly, snowy cheeks flared. “You’re adorable, darling.”

Alexander pouted and asked quite seriously, “did you carry me?”

“Hm.” Magnus pursed his lips though the sides were curved up.

“No one saw you. Right?”

Magnus’ lips formed a devilish smile.

“ _Magnus_.”

“ _Darling_.”

Alexander glared.

“Relax, only Lydia was privy to that sight.”

“Okay.” Alexander cocked his head and gripped onto Magnus’ hand tighter as he lowered it to his lap. “Want to tell me what got you so upset yesterday? It wasn’t anything Maryse said, was it?”

“She didn’t say anything surprising. Honestly, her lecture was so dull.”

“That’s not –,”

Magnus lifted his forefinger to plush lips to stop the next words then traced his fingertips over the boy’s cheeks until he cupped the sculpted jaw in his hand. “How are _you_ feeling, Alexander? You didn’t have to confront your mother for me. That must have been tough.”

“Oh.” Alexander frowned and looked away. “It’s fine. _I’m_ fine. She… Clary’s right. She’s not what a mother should be. I’m just tired of hearing her spiteful remarks about how Lydia and I are handling everything. From the way the Institute runs on a day-to-day basis to the most menial of things as which weapons to replenish. She lied to me my whole life and – and she doesn’t get to act like she knows what’s best for me or… anything else when she failed so badly to make the right choices for her own life.”

“Everyone makes mistakes.” Magnus reminded softly.

“No, that’s – that isn’t what she’s doing. They aren’t mistakes anymore, Magnus.” Alexander’s voice rose. “Those acts of cruelty and hatred are conscious decisions and choices she makes. When she cornered you outside the office to spit at your face, that wasn’t a mistake. She did it because she is truly that terrible of a person and I won’t forgive that. I won’t allow my siblings to see me stand there and allow her to do those things without facing off against her. She’s not someone they should consider wise or right or – Just. I will be the role model they need should they need one. That’s all.”

Magnus’ lips were parted and for once, he felt at a loss for words. This brave, selfless, moral – “Angel.”

Alexander blinked a tad owlishly and his chest deflated some of the puff it gained during the speech. “What?”

“You never cease to amaze me, angel.” Seeing how that line of all things was what made Alexander gain a look of pleased embarrassment did something funny to Magnus’ heart. He resisted the urge to lay his free hand to his heart and utter the words, ‘ _be still, my heart_.’

“I, uh.” Alexander cleared his throat and fiddled with Magnus’ hand. “I have my doubts on whether I’m doing the right thing letting my siblings know about my parents’ past and fighting with Maryse so much but I know, above everything else, that I have to stand for what’s right. I may not always do it right –,”

“Hush, darling. You’re doing well.”

Alexander smiled. “Thanks. That means a lot. Coming from you.”

“Hm.” Magnus tilted his head. “You’re welcome.” He thought, rather sappily, that it was the boy’s smile that had captivated him hook, line and sinker. That dopey, off-guard grin he was graced with after being told of the angel’s name. He held in a snicker when Alexander looked away from his staring to the open balcony.

“I can’t have slept this long.” Alexander muttered. “What time is it?”

“Nearing dawn. Ah, ah, ah.” Magnus held onto the other’s hand when the boy motioned to get off the couch. “Your dear co-Head told me that I can return you to the Institute anytime I want.”

Alexander gaped. “I’m not for rent.” He averted his gaze when Magnus raised a brow. “I haven’t finished my work.”

“She finished it.”

“Damn it.” Alexander ran a hand through his hair. “She shouldn’t have to.”

“Come, darling.” Magnus tugged the boy to sit back down. “We need to talk.”

Alexander immediately frowned in concern. “Is this about… About Jace? Because he was only joking, I –,”

“No.” Magnus denied more sharply than he intended. “It’s about the plans.”

Alexander snapped to attention. “Okay.”

“I have to brief everyone cleared to fight the same time as you and Lydia.”

“Right away?”

“Yes. We’ve moved the schedule.”

“To when?”

“Tonight.”

Alexander narrowed his eyes, disappointment clear in their hazels. “You didn’t consult us first.”

“And I'm not supposed to be here telling you anything either.” Magnus squeezed the boy’s hand. “Alexander, think of your people objectively. Do you really think they can handle a war and survive with their current status?”

“We are _Shadowhunters_. It doesn’t matter what our status is. We were born to fight. It is our duty and our job.”

“Isn’t it everyone’s?” Magnus said softly.

Alexander shook his head. “It’s not.” He insisted.

“It is every living being’s job to fight for their safety, their lives and their future.” Magnus tucked the boy’s hair away. “After all, we only have one life and we must cherish it.”

“You’re not fighting without us, Magnus.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

Alexander blew out a breath. “You shouldn’t have decided anything without me or Lydia present. That’s not fair to this alliance. And we’ve been over this. Why didn’t you stop them?” He gave a searching look and drew a sharp inhale. “You agreed, didn’t you?” He bit his lip. “What changed? Why are you here?”

“I remembered my promise.”

“But you’re not going to negotiate the plans, are you?”

Magnus blinked.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“This isn’t about us, Alec.”

Alexander flinched and Magnus hardened his heart. There would be more anger to come later on when he would be explaining the new plans and role of the Shadowhunters in the battle. He would have to be strong.

“We made the decision objectively and without prejudice. This is about strategy and not about personal ties. I am not here to negotiate the plans with you. I am here to include you in it.” _Earlier than planned_ , Magnus chose not to say. There would be more hell to pay if Alexander knew what the original plan was.

“Fine.” Alexander took his hand away from Magnus’ hold and got off the bed. “I’ll gather everyone and meet you at the conference room.”

Seeing as he wasn’t going to get any other response out of the boy, Magnus conjured up a portal. Sadness twinkled darkly in his brown eyes as he watched Alexander go with stiff shoulders and a blank expression. He sighed heavily and went after the boy to the Institute.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The night sky above Riker’s Island on the verge of the East River was starless.

They had all moved from Jade Wolf to set up shop right behind the depressing buildings of New York City’s main jail complex. It was now close to nine in the evening, much time had passed during the briefing and waiting as the warlocks put up wards to block mundanes from seeing or hearing anything.

Alec drew in an unsteady breath and rubbed his fingers together in a nervous gesture. His eyes were glued to a few feet from where he paced on the trio in the midst of vampires and warlocks. Magnus was in the middle, his head drawn high. Warlocks of every race, colour and gender awaited his instructions.

It was a very rare sight to see Magnus command his people since being High Warlock did not warrant the same level of authority that, say, a Head of the Institute would amongst Nephilim. Therefore in usual cases, warlocks wouldn’t necessarily obey the High Warlock’s orders like soldiers as they were doing now. It was fascinating and a smidge educational.

With a lazy flick of Magnus’ wrist, the warlocks raised their hands in unison, their hands sparked with different colours of magic. The area by the bank turned hazy the way air did when there was too much heat and then sparks started to fly around a large space above the water. Colour painted the encircled field mimicking a blank canvas being constantly flecked with paint until an image was formed.

It was a slow process as they were trying to avoid detection.

Alec faced his Shadowhunters and they stood at attention. There was always an understanding that they would be fewer than the armies of other Downworlder factions without the Clave’s help. Even without having their Shadowhunters injured and incapacitated, even without the deaths, the New York Institute didn’t have many people residing in it. But Magnus was right, their numbers was more pathetic than his worst nightmare.

To face Valentine with merely eleven Shadowhunters was laughable to the point of pitiful. There were barely enough of them to fight a horde of enhanced Forsakens let alone have an active role in attacking Valentine’s army.  Truly, he and Lydia hadn’t been able to say a thing and had simply listened to the plans of how they had to take on a supporting role in this battle. It was so humiliating he had wanted to weep.

He could only be thankful for the fact that Maryse was in Idris far, far away from him and this battle. She would eventually find out just like the Clave would and when they do, they would have every right to rip him of his position for his terrible leadership. He pondered whether Maryse would have done a better job than him considering the circumstances.

Being the Institute head was something he had trained and aspired for many years. He had thought himself competent enough and he spearheaded through his job from the beginning with confidence for his own leadership. But he had evidently failed stupendously.

And, as if that wasn’t enough to lower his morale tonight, he had wrongly lashed out at Magnus and there hadn’t been time for them to talk after they went to the Institute. He had been _so angry_ at himself that he couldn’t control the way he slipped into being his old self instead of Magnus’ Alexander Lightwood. He had treated Magnus like a Clave envoy rather than his… whatever they were.

It was no excuse but it had really hurt to hear Magnus basically admit that they were a liability. Nothing had prepared him for it because all this time, he didn’t realise he had depended a lot on Magnus’ confidence in him so when that was taken from him, he had shut down.

Of course, there was also the small fact that a tiny part of him had felt truly and utterly betrayed though he had no right because Magnus’ words were true. This wasn’t about them. This was about winning a battle with the least amount of casualties using the most logical of strategies. Not… them.

Alec took a shuddering breath and shuffled around till his back was to his people. His eyes automatically zeroed in on Magnus before swiftly darting away. He really did not need to see Magnus and Raphael stare at each other.

“Everything will be alright, big brother.”

Izzy tugged at his arms until he uncrossed them and held onto her hands. He managed a strained smile for her, his heart crying from his sister’s words, familiar and nostalgic. It reminded him of their younger days and how everything seemed simpler and harder at the same time.

It was a brief moment of respite.

Alec caught movement behind his sister and froze when he saw Magnus walking over. He tensed and knew his sister sensed his change in demeanour. His lips were dry all of a sudden and he licked them. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Magnus pause and raise a brow at Raphael’s direction.

He wondered, childishly, why the vampire insisted on taking Magnus’ time away from him. He gritted his teeth when Magnus started to walk back towards Raphael and tightened his hold on Izzy’s hands. She gripped him back just as tightly while his eyes kept steady on Magnus and Raphael’s distant figures.

They were talking in hushed tones, bodies stiff and then – _oh_. He grinded his teeth when Raphael placed a hand on Magnus’ lower back for a hug and his heart throbbed painfully when Magnus leaned in to press his forehead on the vampire’s shoulder. The last straw was when Magnus’ hand – bare, with only one ring adorned – reached up to grab onto Raphael’s blazer.

Was he being replaced already? Perhaps… Perhaps Magnus had begun to see him in a new light during the brief time he was being distant. Maybe Magnus finally saw who everyone saw – no one worthy of noting or attention. A disappointment to his kind.

This whole scene was as excruciatingly painful as Jace walking away into a portal with Valentine. He could hardly breathe, his every inhale seemed to be made through a thick cloud of noxious air, and his body felt laden with lead. He really wanted to weep.

And he needed to shut his brain off.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Half an hour later, Magnus stood a few feet in between the bank and the Shadowhunters with Tessa and Raphael by his side. The ship loomed before them, visible and teeming with demons, Circle members and new Shadowhunters. Its enchanted wards rippled violently in reaction to the beating it was getting from the warlocks on land, their hands raised and multi-coloured magic conquered the air.

In the far distance, large boats floated into view, dull glimmers hinted at the mundane weaponry the werewolves were carrying in their person. The water demons had suffered under the hands of the mermaids’ vicious attacks mere hours ago and all the threat that remained was on that ship.

A crack zigzagged the invisible force field, its indention loud in the otherwise quiet environment. Darkness seeped through, ominous and latent, its wisps moving about like the tails of a demon, and with it swept a terrible and dreadful aura that promised death.

Magnus stepped forward, his eyes gleamed in the darkness, and his red magic crackled along both sides of his arms. He opened his palm and a sword materialised for him to grip. The silver glinted under the moonlight.

A thunderous roar accompanied the larger opening in the ward followed by an even thicker cloud.

Raphael shifted. The Clan scattered around the front lines shifted to lower stances, their daggers and swords lifted high. Further behind, the Shadowhunters drew their seraph blades out save for the Lightwoods who each prepared their preferred weapons.

More cracks appeared on the wards, an ear-splitting shriek accompanied their paths. The dark cloud escaped from within the ship in its entirety to loom over the water. It crawled in a deathly fashion towards the bank and then Magnus saw it.

His eyes observed the eerily still waters being corrupted by black oil. He let out an exhale and withdrew his ring from his hand. “Tessa,” He held the ring out to her and laid it on her soft palm. She looked at him inquisitively. “Please give this to Alec.”

Tessa paused long enough for Magnus to know that she was bothered and had something to say. Her lips stayed sealed however and she turned right back around to do as he requested. There would be time for talk later.

“Magnus,” Raphael didn’t show any outward indication that he spoke. “Remember that you serve a greater cause. Your life is not yours to throw away.” The dark cloud was a mere two feet away. They had twenty seconds before the battle would start. “I know you. And I will not allow it.”

“Tell Tessa to stay back.”

Raphael lifted his hand and made a sign unknown to all but the three of them. “I will say this no more than once today and I wish to never have to repeat it. Do. Not. Die.”

Ten seconds. The Clan shifted closer to the banks and waited for the opportunity to slip through to the ship.

Magnus swung his sword as he rotated both wrists in a belated attempt to warm up. He licked his lips and started to stalk forwards. Five seconds. “There’s no need for such theatrics. While Moloch is unfortunately as unsavourily disgusting as he is fearsome, he’s hardly enough to kill me.”

“Are we dealing with lesser demons as well or just the Greater Demon?”

“Hard to tell.” Magnus replied loftily. “I will engage in two seconds. Make your Clan charge the ship.” He started to run just as claws dug themselves into the hard ground and flames erupted along the shore.

One second.

Oil came flying like rain and the claws unstuck themselves from the ground to swipe from a great height. Magnus lifted his sword and parried the attack, his other hand shot out to release magic. Blue electricity extended itself from his fingers and wrapped themselves around the thick roiling oil and dark cloud.

The claws became heavier. Magnus winced under the weight, his heeled boots dug themselves into the dry soil. He held onto Moloch, his fingers cramped from the effort. In his peripheral view, he spied the Clan speeding off into the waters. He swallowed harshly and let out a cry as one claw managed to extend itself into his shoulder.

It was a shallow injury but it hurt nonetheless.

“LET GO!”

Magnus released his hold and used his warlock agility to disappear from under the claws. He stopped beside Raphael, heaving, and ducked down when an onslaught of oil flames descended hell upon them. He smirked when his old friend cursed colourfully and ignored the holes that burned into his clothing as well as the smell of burnt flesh.

“How about letting the Nephilim deal with this shit?”

Moloch rolled closer, spitting out oil blots as he did so, and threw a stream of fire that went over the two Downworlder’s heads. Magnus flinched when he realised it was aimed at the Shadowhunters. “Tessa.”

“She’s doing her job. Protecting and holding the Nephilim at bay.” Raphael growled. “Keep your head straight.”

“I’m bisexual.” Magnus smirked at his old friend. “Not straight.” He winked and slashed at the air in front of him. A magical whip lashed at Moloch who let out a great roar and there was a brief split in between the demon’s oily body. The gap allowed a hazy view of the magical warfare happening behind. “Shit. Valentine has warlocks on his side. Tell Tessa to stand down. We need those warlocks killed or captured by the Nephilim.”

“You won’t save them?”

The curdling darkness crackled with energy and Magnus frowned in attention. Out of the cloud, sloppy individual formless liquids emerged. Lesser Molochs. “I will trust Alexander’s judgement.” He stiffened when he felt a familiar presence get closer to him. Unexpectedly, a large hand stopped him by the wrist.

“Magnus,” Alexander started breathlessly. “I’m sorry –,”

Magnus softened at the earnestness. “Shh… Don’t apologise.” He hushed as there was nothing to be sorry for. It was so typical of Alexander to apologise for reacting as anyone would. The boy was such a gem, a rarity of this earth. He could hardly understand why no one saw it. “Do you remember your promise to me?”

“Which one?” Alexander snapped his head to the side and held up his bow but Magnus flicked his wrist and destroyed the group of demons closest to them. The sound of an explosion filled the air followed by shrieks – a sign that the magical warfare by the ship had not delayed the destruction of the wards.

“You’re not allowed to sacrifice yourself for any reason. Not one.”

Alexander parted his lips, expression a bit lost. “I –,”

“What are promises worth, Alexander?”

A ball of fire blasted a few Nephilim meters from them off their feet. Moloch demons inched closer, their claws hung by their sides and their liquid body oozed oil. Alexander shook his head, eyes now steady. “You promised too.”

Magnus inclined his head. “I remember.” The Moloch demons in front of him exploded to reveal Raphael’s angry form; he surmised Tessa was doing the opposite and was protecting him from behind. “I don’t expect you to roll over and watch as the people dear to you face danger. I know you, Alexander. Impersonally and from a great distance it is obvious that being a Shadowhunter is not just your job, it is who you are as equally as you stay true to your name as protector.” He grabbed the hand that wore his ring. “All I want is for you to ensure your own safety and survival before you save your loved ones.”

“Do the same for me?” Alexander intertwined their fingers. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Magnus smiled briefly. “My sentiment exactly. Do we have an understanding?” He waited for the nod before gently tugging his hand free. “There are warlocks in the ship under Valentine’s command. They will be most irritating in this fight. May I request you deal with them?”

“Please. You don’t have to be so polite.” Alexander retook the hand. “I really am sorry for earlier. I –,”

“Now’s not the time, Alec.” Magnus raised their hands to eye-level and the ring’s black gem twinkled. “This conversation isn’t a short one.” He brushed his lips across the broad knuckles and pressed the hand to Alexander’s chest where the heart was then let go. “Be careful on the ship.” He turned and strode over towards the Greater Demon surveying its babies’ damages.

Raphael and Tessa appeared by his side. As a trio, they got rid of the lesser demons in their path with nary a pause. They were so easy to rid of with bursts of magic and timed slashes. Though it could also be that, between them all, they were simply so bored of such tedious enemies that were far beneath the wide array of skills and experience they had gathered with their many years alive on earth.

Magnus’ eye twitched when he stepped onto oil, disgust twisted his face and humidity weighed down his hair. The cloud started to recede and he stopped abruptly, planted his feet on the spot then raised his sword at shoulder level. “I got this.” He kept his narrowed eyes on the disfigured human form the cloud and oil was morphing into. “Let’s see what one of Hell’s most fearsome warriors is capable of.”

“We’ll take care of the lesser demons and be right back.” Tessa sighed. She nodded to Raphael and they were off in different directions.

Now that the Greater Demon was taking up less space in the atmosphere, he could clearly see the fight going on the ship between werewolves, demons, vampires and Shadowhunters. Alexander and the rest had successfully boarded the ship.

The air around his feet gathered velocity and swirled thickly. His golden-green cat eyes burned brightly and his lips downturned into a scowl. Moloch lunged at him with flaming claws and Magnus abruptly spread his hands apart to claw the air in a similar manner. Blue magic shot out of him and blew up the oil arms that reached out for him.

He raised his hand upward and blasted his magic once more, tearing a hole through the disfigured human form. The magic stayed stuck onto the Greater Demon’s oil body and with a shift of Magnus’ fingers, started to creep its way to cover the whole of Moloch’s form.

That would keep the vile creature in its place. Only literally, unfortunately. Moloch snarled. “Asmodeus’ baby helping the Nephilim. He would be so disappointed.” The words were delivered in a raspy tone and dripped of sarcasm that Magnus did not care to hear.

“I’m sure Lucifer would love to see you back in Hell after obeying orders from Nephilim’s filth.” Magnus sneered whilst he walked closer. The oil-soaked land was as hot as lava and his magic thinned itself to protect his boots. “Who summoned you?”

Moloch spat fire that was easily evaded. It dropped onto the oil-covered ground and almost caused a terrible fire where they both stood if it weren’t for the blue sparks that stopped it. “Hardly matters, little Bane.”

“I make it my business to know who is strong enough to summon Greater Demons.” Magnus came to a stop before Moloch and poised his sword for a kill. “Perhaps you came willingly, though? You’re stronger than this so what’s your play?”

“Asmodeus sent me.”

A chill ran through Magnus’ body and he stiffened considerably. “Why?” He raised his sword for a striking blow. “Say it quickly.” His cat eyes flashed dangerously.

“He has a message for his baby boy –,”

Magnus swiped down his sword and Moloch scattered away into the abyss. “Too slow.” A glass vial was left where the Greater Demon disappeared. He crouched down and picked it up; viscous black liquid sloshed inside it. His heart throbbed.

“All clear.” Raphael spat out blood onto the ground with irritation. “What’s that?”

“Later.” Magnus pocketed it and turned around to survey their surroundings. The warlocks under his command had stood their ground and were keeping wards around the ship as ordered. There would be no way to leave that ship other than on foot or with the ring the Downworlder leaders and Alexander wore.

Satisfied, he marched through the waters and spotted Tessa using the side rope-ladder along the ship to climb up to the upper deck. He summoned a side strap for his sword and slid it in place before using his hands to haul himself up onto the first step with a grunt.

Raphael sighed irritably below him.

“VALENTINE!”

Magnus briefly paused in his ascent then rolled his eyes, hard. “Please tell me that I heard wrong and that was not the voice of Jace Lightwood.” He hollered to Tessa who promptly disappeared from above him. He pouted at being ignored.

“You aren’t wrong.” Raphael blandly confirmed from below.

“Hm.” Magnus hummed, a pleased smile stretched his face for having his guess confirmed. He finally reached the top and he swung himself over to land flat on his feet behind a large metal container. With a look around, he noted that there were numerous containers all around. He also spotted Tessa a few ways away handling a disguised seraph blade with ease.

Raphael silently came to stand beside him and similarly observed the situation.

“I hate him.” Magnus contemplated with disdain as soon as he landed his eyes on Blondie. The Shadowhunter had engaged Valentine by his lonesome on the elevated part of the upper deck with no back-up whatsoever. Clary was far away by the gangway fighting through a group of Ravener demons. Alexander and Isabelle were nowhere to be found.

“Is he simply arrogant or actually too stupid to think?”

“Move along.” Magnus flicked his finger to an incoming Circle member and threw him halfway across the ship. He rubbed his forehead in an attempt to quell the already-large annoyance inside of him from multiplying. “I will never understand what Alexander sees in that blonde. Why him? Isabelle would be so much better.”

It was then he noticed that Raphael had long since been gone from his side. That bastard. Magnus grumbled and curled his fingers tighter along his sword; the strap disappeared to release it from its confines. With his eyes on Blondie, he lowered his stance and crept through the shadows to keep as hidden as possible with his sense on high alert for any threat to himself and never mind the slaughter going on the rest of the ship.

Jace was, for the most part, doing very well against Valentine. The blonde wasn’t better exactly but at least neither of them were gaining the upper hand against the other. Predictably, just as that thought crossed his mind, Blondie cried out in pain and was thrown off the platform to land somewhat comfortably atop the corpses of Circle members.

Valentine jumped down to follow, seraph blade raised, whilst Jace was still down.

Magnus snapped his fingers and collected his magic into a ball. It sparked violently and grew in size until it resembled a soccer ball made up of electricity. He stepped out of the shadows and threw it at Valentine then ran the length with his glowing sword raised. His eyes met Valentine’s and he grit his teeth in annoyance when the other dodged the magic he threw.

Their blades clashed with a violent spark and Magnus raised his leg to kick Valentine squarely on the chest. The other grunted in surprise and staggered backwards from the hit. Tessa appeared behind Valentine and drew her blade down but the attack was blocked much to Magnus’ chagrin.

He abruptly side-stepped when a seraph blade whistled against the air with force so strong that it cut the wind barely an inch from his face. His breath caught and he turned wide eyes at his assailant. “There is no need for such violence.” He reprimanded, slightly breathless.

Jace mirrored the wide-eyed look. “Magnus.”

“Indeed, that is I.” Magnus smirked when Blondie glared. “Try not to murder your allies.” He patted the Shadowhunter on the chest absently. The innocent action quickly turned to a slight groping before his hand was slapped away by the disgruntled blonde.

“Seriously?” Jace exclaimed in disbelief. “We’re in the middle of a fight and you – Alec – _my brother_!”

Magnus snickered, immensely delighted by the scandalised version of Blondie. “What? You have a nice chest. Besides,” He leered and leaned in close enough to line his own body along Jace’s frozen one to whisper in the other’s ear. “You liked it.” He pulled away and winked, highly amused when Blondie looked a tad sick. It was a joke, a very unnecessary and terribly timed joke but he really couldn’t resist. “Alexander’s chest is better however.” He said in a mock apologetic tone.

Jace made a strangled choking noise but before the Shadowhunter could formulate a reply, Magnus sensed Tessa’s use of warlock magic and tensed in alert. He darted away towards the source and spotted Tessa with a large cut on her face that was not there earlier. She was in the midst of a glaring contest against Valentine and an unknown man.

The man had whiter blonde hair than Jace and unnatural gleaming black eyes that tracked Magnus with unsettling malice enough to chill him to the bone. There was an aura around the man that spoke of evil, as potent as what could be felt in the presence of demons yet terribly more jarring as it came from a body marked with angelic runes.

“I saw that.” Tessa informed, disapproval dripped from her melodic voice.

Magnus smirked with no shame. The light-hearted moment, however, was short-lived. Heavy gale force wind hurtled to where they stood without warning. Tessa jumped away while he simply flicked his wrist to cast it up where it could do no harm. A light breeze ruffled his hair and cooled his body.

His eyes caught the anonymous man’s outstretched hand, the thrilled smirk and the magic that was impossibly being gathered for a second attack, and he realised that he was staring straight at a successful merge between Shadowhunter and warlock. Which was… impossible. Exactly how much demonic blood did Valentine subject this experiment with?

An internal jolt of magic shot through him, unexpected, and he collapsed bodily onto the floor from shock. He coughed blood onto the floor and his sword clattered out of his grip from shock and pain. Involuntarily, he crumpled into himself, strangled groans left his lips and he could barely see Tessa as she fussed over him with her limited magic.

“You should have dodged it, _warlock_.”

Magnus swallowed harshly. He heard Jace yell followed by the sound of seraph blades meeting each other with force and he drew in a shuddering breath. It was as if the wind from earlier had entered his system and was ripping his insides apart – his heart stuttered. “Jace.” He muttered to Tessa. “Jace.”

He pushed her away with difficulty and desperation because he needed her to help Blondie against Valentine and the experiment. There was no way the Shadowhunter would survive alone for very long and if he gets captured under his watch, Alexander would surely have his head. His hands flared with blue magic and he pumped it into himself with only the thought of ridding the wind.

It was a good thing that he had lived long enough to practice for his magic to do what it had to without him needing to concentrate on the exact science or semi-science, really. His relief was sharp and abrupt. He took in a grateful gulp of air and swayed to a stand.

Tessa had heeded his request and was fighting alongside Jace. It was always a wonder to see her use the years of Nephilim training she went through against Shadowhunters. Her form was as flawless as ever and she kept the experiment on his toes. It seemed they were of even match with their magical attacks and proficiency with seraph blades.

Magnus spat out blood. A growl rumbled in his chest and his cat eyes flashed dangerously. The sword on the ground vibrated and lifted itself to slot into the hold of his hand. He slowly made his way to Tessa, eyes focused on the experiment with full intent to kill.

The man grinned manically at him.

A blur of black and smell of dried blood passed him and made him disoriented a tad. He flinched to the side and came face to face with those dreadful black eyes. Too close. His hand automatically cast a powerful blast and there was yet another blur. He heard cackling and saw Tessa slam onto the nearest metal container, having been hit by his attack.

Magnus gnashed his teeth, fully angered. The experiment was taunting him where Jace and Valentine was fighting. He faltered, a moment of weakness, and raised his sword in reflex when a flash of white neared him. Their weapons met and the experiment’s seraph blade created white glints in the amused pools of abyss.

He pushed against the seraph blade and drew his sword down to where the experiment’s neck was. The move was parried easily and he threw a magical whip to grab the man’s ankle. The experiment slammed down to the ground and Magnus lifted his boot to step on the man only for his target to slip away.

A ball of magic fizzled towards him. He neutralised it without a care and dodged when the man sped towards him to stab him in the chest. He slammed his hand onto the other’s chest in retaliation and watched in satisfaction when the experiment let go of the seraph blade from the shock of the force.

Magnus allowed his magic to dance around him in a deadly red current and tiny explosions sparked around him as the air heated much too fast. The churning red magic hurled itself at the experiment and for a moment it seemed to have hit its target. It wasn’t until he heard Jace scream that he realised the man had used Blondie as a shield.

Jace collapsed onto the floor in agony, a large hole was left gaping from his magic on the Shadowhunter’s side. Clary barrelled in from nowhere with a scream and she engaged the experiment. Tessa stumbled over to help and Valentine was nowhere to be found.

Magnus didn’t hear Blondie’s screams through the rush inside his head. He flung himself to Jace’s side and frantically tried to stem the blood flow from spilling out. “Blondie. Stay with me.” He urged lowly. His magic fluctuated from the sheer energy he pulled from inside of himself to numb Jace’s pain and start the mending of the Shadowhunter’s broken body.

The rush in his ears gradually cleared out for him to hear Clary shout out in pain. But he didn’t budge, he couldn’t lose his concentration. Jace’s eyes fluttered open, hazy, and the Shadowhunter mumbled incoherently. Shadows fell over them both and Magnus knew that the unknown man had successfully pushed Tessa and Clary over to their end, possibly to injure him or end Blondie.

He took a deep breath and laid Jace onto the floor. The injury was less fatal now though immediate medical attention would be needed for Blondie not to bleed out. Clary’s heel came into view. He looked up to see her hover protectively over Jace’s body and smiled.

His lips downturned immediately when he saw an ominous dark cloud roll towards them. He lifted his hand to banish it but remembered the experiment’s words. Doubt cast over him and he made a split decision. His magic extended outwards, wrapped itself around Clary and Jace and transported them onto the platform.

Then, Magnus swiftly cast an invisible spell as his last ditch attempt to protect himself before he found himself plunged into the darkness.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Alec took out an arrow from his quiver and rammed it into the neck of an approaching Circle member. He lowered his stance and shouldered his bow so he could take out his seraph blade instead as it was much more practical to use in the tight enclosed area he was currently in. He whispered and it blazed to life, pure white and angelic.

Instantly, the demons were called to it and he found himself faced with a horde of demons – Iblis and Scorpios. He charged forward and killed two demons then changed his grasp on the hilt to swing the blade upward and cut through another demon. His feet twisted in the air and he landed a blow on a stray Circle member thrown into his line of sight. He quickly darted to the side and ran his blade across the woman’s chest.

The time it took him to do so gave the demons the opportunity to crowd him. He grimaced even as he lunged forward to strike yet another demon and kept up twisting and turning. There’s one left when his parabatai rune radiated a searing pain that had him gasping loudly and nearly losing the grip on his weapon. His knee landed on the floor with a loud thud and he gritted his teeth.

Alec tried to push past the pain as his heart thudded in worry and fear. He swung his arm to slash at the nearest demon but it was not enough. He groaned when a demon clawed his back and doubled over, his grip on his seraph blade convulsed. The parabatai rune shot another bout of pain through him and he couldn’t stop the scream that crawled through his throat.

Desperately, he grabbed two arrows from his quiver and blindly stabbed at the demon behind him. It took another claw to his back before he heard the tell-tale groan and subsequent sparks of red floating down to nothingness.

He staggered to a stand, his eyes moving back and forth in an attempt to find his parabatai. His view was blocked by a burly Circle member running straight at him. He could feel the caving weakness in his chest and the yawning pit of hopelessness. His tired body, aching side and sensitive back wound all reminded him that he had to escape because a fight with another Shadowhunter was not something he was up to at the moment.

Alec couldn’t move however so he inhaled deeply and braced himself.

He almost flinched when a gush of air attacked him from the right, strong enough to force him to shift aside. And there, suddenly, was Raphael brutally manhandling the Circle member with Lily by his side ripping open the man’s throat. Blood gushed outwards and Lily greedily lapped at it, a feral hunger bare on her face for all to see. Raphael turned to him and Alec swallowed before he asked – “Where’s Jace?”

The vampire looked mildly surprised before becoming angry. “Try not to die, Nephilim. I sincerely doubt Magnus would appreciate it.”

Alec had no time to understand as another stab of pain pulsed through his veins. “Jace. He’s hurt.”

“ _You’re_ hurt.” Raphael retorted.

Alec shook his head as the Clan leader signalled to his back. He looked behind him to see an unfamiliar warlock with black skin and silver eyes start healing him. Frustrated with the lack of answers, he started searching the crowd once more for his parabatai.

“The deck.” Lily lazily said.

Alec looked at her and nodded in thanks before he started shoving past the battle around him to get to his parabatai. He’s winded by the time he reached the top of the ladder he climbed. The salty air is cool and refreshing as it passed through him, swirling inside the sliced cuts of his leather jacket to snake on his sweaty back. It barely stung his injuries and he mentally thanked the warlock for half-healing him.

His eyes caught Magnus’ beautifully restricted form, head drawn high and whole body encased in sleek (shiny) blood-red textured leather. It was an extremely _sexy_ look and that vision coupled with the level of skill being shown as the warlock fought against a Circle member with magic and a sword nearly had Alec drool and lose focus.

He gave himself a second to gape at the little movements of the warlock’s fingers, the strain of his arm’s muscles slightly shown through the soft material of the attire and the intense expression so full of intent. He also noticed that, despite how dangerous and deadly Magnus was at the moment, it was nothing compared to that time in Camille’s library when the warlock’s face was that of pure fury, cat eyes ablaze like molten gold and snake’s emerald. Nor was it like the wild abandon Magnus displayed toying with the vampires that had demanded for his death.

Lust curdled low and hot when he realised that in the short time it took him to battle his way through the middle level of the ship and order the Shadowhunters to assist their allies in dealing with Valentine’s Downworlders, Magnus, Raphael and Tessa had taken care of the Greater Demon Moloch and its lesser demons. It was unforgivingly followed by shame that cut through every other emotion swiftly.

“SHIT!” Alec’s knees buckled when an unbelievable amount of pain shot through his parabatai rune and he writhed on the floor. His body curled up into a foetal position and his hand clutched onto his parabatai rune. Minutes passed before the pain started to gradually lessen and he could breathe easier.

He shakily stretched out his arm and banged the top of the nearest steel container in his vicinity with his palm to use it to haul himself upright. Leant heavily on the cold thing, he scanned the deck for a sign of Jace or Valentine with the confident belief that finding one would lead to the other. His breath caught when he swept his gaze over the platform.

Jace was slumped over himself, hand clutched onto the right side of his stomach, bloody, with Clary as his only direct protection against Valentine. Izzy was slinking away in the shadows and it was only because he knew her well enough that he noticed her presence. She seemed to be taking her time for the right attack whilst Clary wasted time arguing vehemently with Valentine.

Alec felt grateful for her and it wasn’t the first time. He took out an arrow from his quiver and stilled himself, focused on the target then released. He quickly took out another arrow and followed up his attack then again, he knocked another arrow but this time, he didn’t shoot.

He watched carefully as Valentine caught the first and Clary immediately moved for an attack. When Valentine evaded the second, arrogance on his face, she successfully landed a blow to his right arm then jumped back to keep a distance.

Alec grinned and fired another arrow, this time aimed at the leg. Valentine swiped it away with his seraph blade. “Alright.” He narrowed his eyes, knocked another arrow and was about to release when Valentine’s seraph blade was snatched away.

Izzy appeared from behind, her whip once more slashed at Valentine. This time he got away yet not far enough. Clary and Izzy went after him, their attacks impressively in sync accomplished the task of pushing Valentine close to a corner. The better to aim at.

Alec moved his line of sight with his bow towards the tight corner and waited. His parabatai rune throbbed and he chanced a glance at his brother. A smile stretched his lips when he saw Tessa – the female warlock had introduced herself as – attend to Jace. He had been feeling a tad bit of ill-will towards her for preventing him and the rest of the Shadowhunters from helping Magnus and Raphael with the Greater Demon at first but he supposed he might as well forget about it.

He switched back to his target and Valentine was so nearly there. His bow’s string stretched taut and he waited, waited and waited and shot the millisecond the bald head of Morgenstern hit the corner. He pulled another arrow and aimed for the chest. Izzy’s whip had Valentine in a body lock and Clary was going in for the kill.

A blur appeared and the Circle member Magnus was fighting with earlier sliced the arrows in half consecutively. Their eyes met and Alec felt a terrible dread fill him in that short moment. It was cut short when he was startled to look away upon hearing Izzy and Clary’s twin screams.

Valentine had somehow gotten out of the bind, retrieved a seraph blade and were gaining on them.

Alec flicked his eyes to realise that he lost track of the Circle member. He shook his head, shouldered his bow and climbed atop the metal container. With the stele retrieved from his jacket pocket, he activated his speed rune and set off in a run. He took out his seraph blade along the way and spotted a large wolf ahead of him.

The wolf jumped onto the platform just as Clary was thrown away. One look at his sister spit out blood and draw out her seraph blade had Alec run even faster. The werewolf growled and launched a surprise attack that had Valentine lie below it under its mercy. From the shadows of the ship’s open upper deck door, a seraph blade glowed to life. Jocelyn darted out and stabbed Valentine in the chest with the aid of the wolf.

Alec’s heart thudded in his chest as he reached the platform. His eyes tracked the wolf claw at Valentine’s face before jumping off. Then it hit him as Jocelyn took out the seraph blade to stab again that she missed the vital organ, the heart. Valentine still had a grip on a seraph blade without Jocelyn’s knowledge.

“NO!” His shout mingled with Clary’s and he desperately tried to reach in time to kill Valentine for good when the ship started to shake. He let out a yell as he toppled onto the ground when the wooden floor burst open in a line straight to where Jocelyn and Valentine were.

Jocelyn made a run for it. She hightailed it over to the werewolf that was probably Luke where it was safe. Valentine, on the other hand, fell into the lower level of the ship. Alec landed on his behind and he gasped for air as he sat up. His eyes traced the open flooring all the way to Clary. Wide-eyed, speechless Clary was clutching onto her stele for life.

“NO!”

Alec looked around in alarm and stopped when he saw, horrified, Magnus stabbed cleanly through the stomach by the Circle member that had lazily gotten rid of his arrows. Raphael had now joined them on the deck and was growling alongside Lily and Tessa. Clary edged towards Jace’s unconscious body and Izzy stood a bit to the front of them both in a protective stance.

They all surveyed the situation with sharp eyes spitting fire though guilt gnawed at Alec for he had let the man out of sight earlier and this could all… have been prevented. “Magnus.” The name spilled from his lips and his seraph blade dug deep into his skin from how tight he held it. Mingled with guilt was anger that licked at his veins.

Magnus was knelt down, his head bent upwards from the pull on his hair by the Circle member and he was coughing and gurgling out blood at an alarming rate. His brown eyes were gleaming in the darkness, defiant and furious, but he stayed still to make sure that the seraph blade didn’t damage his body more.

Everything had gone to hell and Lydia still hadn’t arrived with back-up.

“Nephilim and Downworlders fighting side-by-side.” The Circle member sneered. “What a sight.”

Alec narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Magnus was unwaveringly staring at something. He followed the line of sight and scowled as his own eyes landed on Raphael. The familiar and ill-timed wave of jealousy washed over him. It wasn’t the first time in the night that he felt there was an unbreakable deep bond between those two not unlike his own with Jace.

Magnus’ gaze flickered.

Raphael abruptly turned away and signalled to Lily. “Take them to the warlocks.” He pointed to Jace, Clary and Izzy.

Alec met Izzy’s gaze evenly when she turned to him and forced himself to feel relief rather than foreboding worry when they were led away. Jace was clearly in need of medical attention so they had to go. However, Magnus was right. He was a protector as well as a Shadowhunter and not having his family in sight was concerning no matter how well-protected they would be amongst the warlocks and vampires.

He swallowed harshly and turned back towards Magnus. There was no longer blood being gasped out, only a trickle bubbled out from the plush lips. The injury on the stomach was similarly letting out blood but ultimately, the seraph blade still embedded in it was preventing the potential blood loss and eventual death.

Sadly, there was still no opening and the Circle member seemed satisfied with looking over them all with amusement. The behaviour ticked Alec off supremely and he wanted nothing more than to stab the bastard in the heart. He stepped forward, closer, and the Circle member flicked those fathomless eyes over to him. Magnus’ voice whispered from the back of his mind and told him his hazel eyes were so very expressive. Accordingly, he exhaled steadily and focused on clearing his eyes of anything and everything.

“You’re Alec, aren’t you?”

Alec frowned and didn’t reply to the query. He kept his eyes on the Circle member’s and blinked briefly to peek a glance at Magnus upon noticing the warlock move his hand. His breathing and heart started to quicken in response. He had no idea what Tessa and Raphael were doing but he hoped to Raziel that Magnus was communicating signals to them on what to do because he was currently occupied in keeping the Circle member’s attention.

“You are. Jace told me so much about you.” The Circle member looked down nonchalantly and tugged at Magnus’ hair seemingly for the hell of it. “Told me how attached you are to this filthy warlock. How you kissed this demon on your wedding day and disappointed your dearest mother. After that, you became mummy’s bad little soldier. Defective and disgusting.”

Alec grinded his teeth but refused to show any outward sign of his anger and indignation. He very much doubted Jace said anything. There was no need in any case. He knew very well that what he did was known all throughout the Shadow World society. Anyone with ears would know what had happened and the consequences of his actions were easy to predict. Even if it wasn’t, Maryse was very vocal about her disapproval.

“No.” Tessa said curtly out of the blue.

The Circle member looked over with a raised brow and Alec took the moment to dart his gaze to Magnus who was raising his hand to the seraph blade’s hilt. Before Alec could open his mouth and shout ‘stop’, he heard Tessa repeat her earlier word followed by Raphael’s name. Whatever it was, Raphael didn’t heed Tessa’s opinion on the matter and roared, “OVERBOARD!”

Alec heard splashes and the unmistakable sound of Jocelyn screaming. The werewolves howled from all around and he saw, to his immediate left on the lower deck, Downworlders throwing his fellow Shadowhunters into the water before jumping themselves.

The Circle member laughed loudly. The sound made Alec’s neck prickle uncomfortably and he looked back to see mock-pity. “Downworlders showing their true colours.” He shook his head, glee wild on his face. “The Clave will see the Circle’s way soon enough.”

This was one of the multiple plans that Magnus had told them all in the conference room. It was meant for a dire situation wherein the ship would be blown up along with everyone on it. Judging from the stalemate they were in, the explosion would most likely be used as a distraction instead of an end all. Well, at least, he hoped so because he didn’t plan on anyone other than their enemies dying today.

Also, he’d appreciate Magnus not holding that seraph blade. So he glared at those gorgeous chocolate eyes and non-verbally communicated a warning. A warning Magnus ignored completely. The warlock’s fingers curled around the seraph blade. There was a flash of red and he thought he saw the seraph blade glow like fire before everything went dark.

Panicked screams could be heard from land and a faint thud sounded from Magnus’ direction.

Alec scrambled for the witchlight strapped to his belt. It glowed from the barest of his touch and illuminated his immediate area. He saw a brief glimpse of an impossible scene that scorched itself into his brain before the witchlight was kicked from his grasp. He tensed and swung his seraph blade at the direction of the attack to hit nothing.

An unfamiliar grunt of pain alerted him to the Circle member being attacked but he could see nothing. He lowered himself to the ground and watched around him intently as he slowly moved sideways over to where he knew was the tail-end of the ship. There, he wouldn’t have his back to open space.

He estimated himself to be halfway there when he saw them. His breath caught in his lungs at the pair of cat eyes that glowed in the darkness. A red glow flickered like ember in their golden-green depths as they stared straight at him. “Magnus.” Alec whispered.

Suddenly, Tessa was in front of him with her hand outstretched and the view of those eyes were taken from him. He felt the wave of magic hit him and braced himself. Next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the hard soil of land, his head spinning and ears ringing for the second time that night and his whole body ached. He sat upright and white spots covered his vision momentarily.

There was a resounding boom and an incredible force slammed Alec right back down. His vision swam, water poured over him and the ground shook violently. Then, everything went dark again.

“Alec! Alec!”

Izzy’s voice…

Alec groaned and gripped his sister’s hands tight to make her stop shaking him. “What – what happened?” He allowed her to help him sit, leaned his head on her shoulder and willed the world to stop rotating. If black was all he could see earlier, now all he could see was red.

His vision gradually cleared and Alec stared at the splintered burning pieces of Valentine’s ship cascaded to the river. He spied the mermaids’ tails flapping away from the chaos with incredible speed. With much effort, he pushed away from Izzy to sweep his eyes along the bank.

“Alec…”

The warlocks and vampires were all gaping at the waters. Some were openly crying in despair, some were probing the waters either physically or with magic. A sob trembled Alec’s lips before he could fully comprehend why there was so much sorrow in the Downworlders. “Izzy. Where’s – ?”

“I’m so sorry, Alec.” She gasped.

Alec turned to her and saw her face streaked with tears. There was a commotion behind him and he looked over to see Lydia lead a large group of Shadowhunters out of a portal. Too little too late. He felt his own tears drip down from his eyes and he turned back to the waters. “No. Magnus.” The name ignited the remaining energy within him and Alec jerked upwards and towards the burning waters. “Magnus.”

A body collided against him, the weight staggered him, and a soft hand caressed his face. He saw his tears twinkle on the slender fingers and knew it was his sister. “By the Angel.” He shook her weight off him, threw his arm back to push her away and helplessly went for the waning fire. “Magnus.”

Hands grabbed at him and halted his progress. “Magnus.” The name was being spilt, unbidden, out of Alec’s mouth. Hands that were wrapped around his arms bodily hauled him back to shore and sat him down on the ground. “Get off me.” He growled. They didn’t budge. “GET OFF ME!” The restraining hands retreated as quickly as they had materialised.

Alec stood up and rounded on them. They were unfamiliar to him. Clearly, they came from Idris but if they were here, they were under his and Lydia’s command. “Go in the waters and look for survivors.”

They shot a glance towards their right in an eerily simultaneous fashion.

Alec spotted Maryse to the Shadowhunters’ right with her commanding presence and her specialty – ruthless harsh black eyes that bore down on the whole Nephilim army. Alec scoffed. “You weren’t sent here to do nothing. When one of the Heads of the New York Institute orders you to go look in the waters for survivors, you will do it.” They hesitated. “GO!”

“Didn’t you hear your leader?” Lydia’s crystalline voice barked. “Search the waters for survivors now.”

Alec glared and they finally started to move hastily towards the waters. He watched them with irritation for a few seconds while his mind whirred. The possibility of three highly skilled Downworlders and two powerful Circle members out there and not one of them emerging from those waters?  Slim to none. There was no one to find though it didn’t hurt to check.

He abandoned his own search in the waters and scanned through the milling Shadowhunters and Downworlders until he found who he was looking for. There was quite an area of land to go through so he set off at a run to a secluded part of the base where the person was hiding in. Izzy hurried to catch up with him.

“The loft.” Simon said as greeting. “But how do we get there?”

Alec hung his head back and wracked his brain. “Magnus… Magnus said something about housing warlocks in the same place that he would live in. They should be able to open a portal to the loft.” He pivoted on the spot but paused when Simon grabbed his shoulder.

“They’ve never stepped foot in the loft. Only Tessa and –,”

“Catarina. We need a phone.” Alec looked to his sister but she shook her head in the negative.

Simon turned him around. “Clary tried calling already.”

Alec closed his eyes. “This isn’t happening.”

"Alec," Clary bounded towards them with furrowed brows. "I think I can help." She said in a strangely vacant voice.

Despite the gnawing need inside of him to see Magnus so he could ensure the warlock’s safety, he softened towards her. "Are you alright? And Jace?"

"You need a portal." She didn’t seem to be in a correct disposition to answer his questions so he answered hers instead because though Clary didn’t seem to have the right intonation to suggest she was even asking anyway, it seemed she needed confirmation.

"Yes. But –,”

“Give me your hand.”

Alec gave it and Clary took him along as she fell to her knees. She pushed her stele into his hand then curled her delicate fingers around his and started drawing on the ground. The stele scratched the dead grass and compact soil with an unfamiliar rune. Impossibly, it glowed with life and the ground started to expand in the similar way that Magnus' portal did.

"Shit." The word came from his parabatai's lips who had snuck on them unnoticed.

Alec was glad he was well.

"Portal." Clary didn't need to say anything else for everyone to hear the implied, 'hurry'.

Alec didn't hesitate to jump in though perhaps he should've. He dragged Clary along with him as she didn’t let go of her hold and amazingly, they ended up in the loft. The quiet was deafening, the whole place showed no sign of Magnus nor of any other person living, dead or undead. It was disappointingly, heartbreakingly empty. "He's not here. Let's go back."

Clary nodded dutifully and drew the new rune on the carpet and Alec hysterically thought that Magnus wouldn't be happy about his ruined rug. He entered the portal with tears clouding his vision.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The Institute glamour was as it always was, looming and ancient, a more accurate representation of the Nephilim society. A portal glowed above the pavement before the building and out spilled Idris-sent Shadowhunters along with Maryse Lightwood. They marched into the Institute without pause. Next came the New York Shadowhunters, unlike the Nephilim before them, they fanned around the portal in a protective semi-circle around the Heads of the Institute, Lightwoods, Clary and Simon.

Lydia grabbed onto Alec’s arm when he made a move for the steps. She shook her head and pursed her lips. “You go do what you have to do and I’ll take care of business here.” Lydia tightened her grip when Alec opened his mouth. “Listen, Alec, if Valentine has Magnus and the rest – Angel forbid – the Shadow World is in grave danger. I need you on this because you are motivated and are our Downworlder alliance representative. They will listen to you. Besides,” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “I’ve worked closely with the Clave a long time now. I know how to make these envoys see my way.”

Alec nodded tersely and Lydia led the Shadowhunters into the Institute. He took a deep breath then faced the rest. “Izzy, Lydia will be busy with the Clave so I need you to head the search using the Institute’s resources. But first, Jace needs to go to the infirmary and have yourself checked as well.” He trailed his eyes over his parabatai’s injuries and his sister’s bleeding face.

“You got it, big bro.”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna argue with that.” Jace grimaced. “My whole body is aching.”

Izzy frowned at Jace and tucked him under her to better support him. She smiled when Clary immediately went over to aid them both up the steps. “Thanks.”

“Clary.” Alec called. He met her green eyes. “When you’re done, come back out. I need your help.” Her eyes widened but she nodded dutifully and he managed to flash a small smile at her.

“And – and what am _I_ doing?”

Alec eyed Simon a bit longer than necessary which predictably made the fledgling squirm. “You’re going back to the loft. I need you to stay there in case Magnus goes home.” He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. The ring caught his eyes and he lowered his hand to ogle it.

_“It’s a ring..?”_

_“More than that.” Tessa replied as she lifted the ring for him to take. “Magnus wants you to have it.”_

_He took it without further hesitation. “What is it for?”_

_“Protection.”_

He frowned and slid the ring off of his finger and twirled it around. The Institute door creaked open and Clary bounded down the steps. She looked relatively calmer, her tears had dried in streaks on her cheeks and the emotion left on her face was determination.

Alec took out his stele and traced his tracking rune then cupped the ring in his hands. He closed his eyes and concentrated. It was hard to explain but he could feel his rune activating to reach out to the owner. At first the connection was sharp and then it became steadily muddy until there was nothing. He released his breath in frustration, slipped the ring back on and opened his eyes.

“Anything?”

“Nothing.” Alec shook his head and traced an iratze on. “Clary, can you draw up another portal to the loft for Simon?” She raised her stele to the air, narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrows and started drawing. He turned to Simon. “You have a phone? Then text yourself.” He handed over his phone and pocketed it along with his stele when the fledgling was done.

Clary made a disgruntled sound. “Why won’t it work?” Her lips downturned into a pout and she grabbed Alec’s hand to draw the rune together much like earlier. A portal opened up. “Interesting.”

Alec inwardly agreed with her.

“That’s me then.”

“I’ll call you later.” Clary shared a heartfelt hug with her friend and smiled as he went. She twisted her stele around, a nervous habit she recently acquired. “Where do we start?” The portal was still up and her illuminated red hair surrounded her face like a halo. “Should I close that?” She pointed to the swirling vortex with her stele.

Alec took a look around. “I need to ask you some things first. It’s probably safest there. C’mon.” He took her by the elbow and entered the portal. It snapped shut behind them and they stepped onto the thick carpet of the loft face to face with Simon who squeaked and dropped the mug he held in his hands.

“SHIT!” Simon hopped around in alarm and bent down to pat the air above the blood seeping into the carpet. “Oh no, no, no. Magnus is gonna kill me. I’m so dead. Well, double dead since I’m already dead. Oh maaaan.”

Alec felt a wave of sadness overcome him. It was a strange feeling to desire so dearly to see Magnus reprimand Simon for destroying the expensive carpet. He poked the fledgling’s head. “Get some tissue and try to salvage it.” He flung himself onto the nearest couch as Simon headed to the kitchen and Clary went to sit beside him. “You created that rune – _those_ runes. That explosion at the ship and the portal. How?”

Clary shook her head and looked down at her stele. “I don’t know. I see images in my head ever since I was a child. They just come to me and I somehow know what they can do. I don’t get it either. Honestly, I’m –,” Her eyes glazed with fear. “I’m scared.”

“It’ll be fine.” Alec gently took her stele and drew an iratze on her arm. He returned it to her while Simon re-entered the living room with rags. “No one that saw will betray us.”

“For once, luck’s on our side.” Clary replied wearily.

Alec thought back to that time by the deck and the first time the rune for the portal was made. They had been amongst friends and allies, people who had stood by them or had no reason to spill to the Clave. He remembered how close he was to Valentine and Jonathan and how he had escaped unscathed. The ring on his finger was a solid presence on him as he thought. Luck, huh?

He had a sick feeling in his gut that if he didn’t have the ring in his possession, Magnus would have never gotten so badly hurt. Of course, he was basing that purely on sentiment – probably. Though, it could be true for all he knew about how magic worked which was very little indeed.

“Can you text Luke? Tell him to send whoever he can off to search for Magnus or Tessa before he and Praetor attend the meeting at the Institute. We only need one of them to find the rest.” Alec pursed his lips and hung his head back with a great sigh. “And have him inform the warlocks that we’ll meet them back at the Jade Wolf. We’re going to need their help.”

“Oh.” Clary’s tone didn’t sound promising. “Luke said he allowed the warlocks to go back home. Should I –,”

“No need to text him again; I doubt he knows.” Alec groaned. “Home. Where the hell is that?”

_Knock. Knock._

They all froze and looked at each other before altogether turning towards the door. Alec licked his lips and stood. His seraph blade came to life and Clary copied his actions. “Do you get visitors here, Simon?”

“…no.”

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“What do we do?” Clary asked.

Alec crept towards the door. “We see who it is. Simon, can you go answer it?”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the fastest. You open that door and make the first hit then let me handle the rest.

Clary, you’re back-up.”

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

_“Vampire Simon Lewis?”_

Simon went white as sheet and swallowed visibly. He ran to the door in a blink of an eye and waited for Alec’s nod before he opened it. A purple-skinned male warlock had his fist raised and his magic slammed Simon onto the door when the fledgling tried to land a hit.

“STOP.” Alec ordered and raised his seraph blade threateningly. He was already right in front of the warlock and Clary was dragging her friend away. “I recognise you. You’re under Magnus’ protection.”

“Evie.” The warlock acknowledged.

“Why are you here? You know Magnus is gone.”

Evie blinked. “I’m a warlock. I want to try tracking the High Warlock with one of his belongings.”

“Alec tried that already and it didn’t work.” Clary interrupted.

Alec raised his hand. “Magnus always says that warlock tracking is stronger.” He played around with the ring for a bit and all of a sudden felt reluctant to hand it over. “Clary, can you grab something to track with?”

“I’ll do it!” Simon offered and, a second later, he handed a necklace over to Evie.

They all stepped back to give space and waited solemnly. Minutes later, Evie returned the necklace. “Blocked by magic. I’d guess a ward. Catarina would be your best bet but… we haven’t been able to contact her.”

“Wait.” Alec fisted his hand and the ring’s metal body indented itself into his finger’s skin. “Magnus said that Catarina was taking a supporting role somewhere else. Do you know where that is?”

Evie frowned. “No. But there are a few safe houses that we were told to ward. The others went to have a check earlier but I could ask them to watch over the places permanently in case any of them appear.”

Clary stepped forward. “Why don’t you just give us the list?”

“Uh. Sure. I’ll come back in five minutes.”

Clary pointed down the stairs in obvious dismissal and Evie left. She shut the door and leaned onto it with a troubled expression. Her gaze went over Alec’s shoulder to where he guessed Simon was standing.

Alec raised a bemused brow at her.

“It could be nothing but he’s being too helpful. I can’t trust him.”

Simon went over to her side. “I glimpsed one of the warlocks under Valentine on the ship. They had prominent veins all around their body from the experiments.”

“Doesn’t hurt to be cautious.” Clary shrugged.

Alec bit his lip. “Fine. Here’s what we’ll do. We will get that list and after that, Clary and I will go back to the Institute. Simon, you will stay here. You will secure any points of entry and you will not allow anyone or anything from entering or leaving this place – that includes _you_. We cannot afford to have this place be compromised. I’ll have blood sent over to you regularly by someone I trust.”

“What about the Clave?”

Alec worked his jaw. “We’ll keep the Clave in the dark. Like always.”

“But then how will we keep an eye on the safe houses?”

“By the way –,”

_Knock. Knock._

Simon shut his mouth and pushed them both away to answer the door. He made sure to keep the opening very small in width. “We’ll handle things from here.” The fledgling said joyfully before closing the door again and handing the paper over.

“Portal, Clary.” Alec pocketed the note. “We’ll set up private surveillances on those places without their knowledge. Which means we have very long nights ahead of us.”

“I can keep an eye on those.” Simon offered. “I mean, I’m nocturnal and you guys need to sleep.”

Alec smiled slightly. “Thanks for the offer but it’ll be difficult to set up what we need here and you can’t leave this place empty during the night.” The portal glowed to life. “Contact me for whatever reason. I want to know if you see someone lurking outside the building or if the warlocks keep knocking on your door. _Anything_ happens, you let me know.”

“Uh…”

“What?”

“There _is_ something. I mean, when I went to get Magnus’ jewellery in the living room…” Simon opened and closed his hands. “Something poofed into existence on top of the table. I didn’t want to touch it and I was in a hurry –,”

Alec didn’t wait for the rest of the sentence. He ran to the living room and his eyes landed on the smoking envelope on top of the ornate wooden coffee table. “Wait.” He warned Clary and Simon when they tried to follow him further into the room. “Just… wait.”

The envelope was thick and blue and though it was smoking, it seemed to be harmless enough. He edged closer until he reached the foot of the bed and he drew in a sharp breath when he saw his name embossed on the front. A million reasons ran through his mind and he wondered, if ever it _was_ Magnus who sent it, why on earth the warlock had it appear there.

He gingerly picked it up and turned it over to see a red wax seal with the initials _CL_ stamped on. His brows furrowed in confusion until he realised it was probably Catarina. Alec bit his lip. He opened the flap and pulled out a very short paper. His eyes immediately traced the blood signature along the bottom before he read the letter.

 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

_ALEXANDER G. LIGHTWOOD_

_Co-Head of the New York Institute_

_This is to inform you that Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago and Tessa Gray are under my care. A similar notice has been passed on to the second-in-command of the Clan, Lily Chen, and the rest of the Downworlder leaders. As temporary High Warlock of Brooklyn, I have ordered the New York faction to answer your calls should you need warlock assistance._

_Yours truly,_

_Catarina Loss_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Clary and Simon shuffled closer when they saw his shoulders relax and they crowded in on him to glimpse the letter. Alec handed it over for them to read and he stepped away from them to collapse on the couch with a great sough.

“Oh, thank god.” Clary offered the letter back to him with a grin. Behind her, Simon had the same expression. It seemed that they had no more worries left over Magnus, Raphael and Tessa. Come to think of it, Simon hadn’t mentioned Raphael at all even though Magnus had mentioned that the fledgling had been training under the Clan leader.

He wanted to ask out of curiosity as he shoved the letter back in the envelope and pocketed it but decided he didn’t really care. And while they thought everything was well, Alec knew that Magnus had been severely injured. The letter was enough to calm his fears but not lessen his desire to see Magnus and ascertain for himself the status of the person becoming increasingly important to him.

“Alright. Let’s go, Clary.” Alec tipped his head to where she had drawn the portal earlier at his request. He let her go first and patted Simon before going in himself. He arrived in front of the Institute and didn’t bother to contemplate on how the glamour reflected the Nephilim values so well or the weight that always pressed down upon him from phantom feelings of guilt and shame that still haunted him.

He marched his way into the Institute with the full intention of sending Catarina a fire message to request for either a visit or, if she couldn’t spare enough magic for that, to at least send daily updates on Magnus’ condition.

Izzy stopped him in his tracks with a frazzled look. “Jace.” She said and she only ever needed to say his parabatai’s name for him to understand that Jace needed him.

Alec stopped by the doors of the infirmary to face his little sister. He took out the list from his pocket and handed it over. “We need to place surveillance on these places but no one can find out except Clary and Lydia. And Jace when he’s better.” He added as an afterthought. “Also, can you send someone to give me a paper and pen? I have a letter to send.”

“With pleasure, big bro. The envoys were getting on my nerves.” Izzy huffed. “Any news on Magnus?”

“No but he’s safe.” Alec replied. “Catarina is healing him and the rest now. She sent me a letter.” He pulled the tip out to show her and slid it back where it wouldn’t be seen by prying eyes.

Izzy smiled. “Good. Oh, and, Jace is fine by the way. He was just annoying everyone else whining for you. Maybe he wants to continue on the conversation from yesterday.” She laughed loudly when Alec grimaced and patted him consolingly on the shoulder. “Good luck, big brother.”

Alec glared at her retreating form for a while. He shook his head when she turned to corner and opened the infirmary doors. His parabatai immediately whistled for his attention and he rolled his eyes before heading over. “Be quiet, Jace. You aren’t the only one resting here.”

Jace shrugged, uncaring.

Honestly, why did Alec even try? He rolled his eyes again then scanned his brother’s body to catalogue the injuries. There was a large bandage around his parabatai’s stomach but it didn’t seem to be bleeding any longer. The rest were cuts that ranged from inconsequential to nearly fatal and bruises that were well on their way to healing completely. He sighed and sat down onto the chair beside the bed and leaned his head on his elbow to gaze at his brother. “What happened?”

Jace frowned and opened his mouth. A thought visibly flitted through his mind and he closed his mouth again before opening it again with a strong look that Alec couldn’t decipher. “The blonde dude with Valentine got me.” He said evenly.

“Right.” Alec blinked and leaned back on the chair. “Same guy who stabbed Magnus.” He heard his brother yelp in pain and straightened up to raise a brow at his parabatai who sunk back down into the bed after the attempt to sit up. Their eyes met and he smiled at the silent question. “Magnus is in good hands.”

Jace smiled back. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be perfectly honest and say that this fic has been the most confusing to me yet. I'm literally so unsure about everything here but I tried my very very best and spent enough weeks to finally be relatively okay with it... Should you have any issues or comments to make that can help me either for this fic or the series as a whole, I am completely open to those so feel free :)
> 
> Next up is... most probably dialogue heavy. I think it's time everyone has a chat!
> 
> On another note, my sincere condolences to those in America. If you ever need to rant about Trump (or anything under the sun really), I'm always up for a chat on [tumblr](http://maztri.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Drop me a comment and kudos before you go! <3


End file.
